It's only a Dance
by 9CatLives
Summary: Reborn and Tsuna spark at the Valentine's Day dance. Implied mature activities, and minor OC alert.


**Alright! The first I wrote of the series of Valentine oneshots. Note it's my longest single document I've published so far, and I wrote it in 24 hours. Meaning there are probably some mistakes or seems rushed. If that's the case, forgive me. Well, I hope you like it, and sorry if there are certain'aspects' that you didn't favor. This is also the only one with an OC, but she was the epitome of yaoi nerds and I felt we do need a representative sometimes. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun, are you going to the dance?" a cute girl asked him, smiling. Tsuna watched as he ate his lunch. It must be nice to be popular with nice girls, he thought. Yamamoto was always ranked within the top 10 men within the school that you'd want to date, as well as the top 10 men males would go gay for. Hell, the lists were practically identical. He was nice, with relatively normal features; dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin from playing baseball all the time. He was a sports VIP on their team- the main source of his popularity. People crowded around him because of his talent like vultures to a corpse. Even though he seemed normal, he had strong facial features, elegant long arms and legs, and well-defined muscles. His personality was great, too. It wasn't soon after, with his baseball prowess added to his looks, that a fan club started for all the girls swooning at his feet.

Tsuna thought he was actually sad, though. He had seen the depressed and pained expressions when he thought no one was looking. Although, Tsuna mused, he was usually where no one else was.

He was quite the opposite to Yamamoto Takeshi, or the recent transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, who was quickly rising through the ranks with his 'bad boy' persona. He was handsome, but aggressive and violent. That said, he wasn't a completely bad guy. Yamamoto and Gokudera were both in his class, but Gokudera hated Yamamoto. Despite his constant complaining and shouting, however, he always accompanied Yamamoto when he asked, and it seemed that the baseball star was getting a bit happier. They attracted a lot of attention, too, as they became known as the Hot & Cold duo of class 1-D. And recently, rose to another top 10 Tsuna was all too familiar with.

Luckily, it attracted 90% of the attention of the girls in his grade, and 35% school wide. Over 50%, though, was claimed by the Arcobaleno, a school committee and group. In any other school, it would be similar to student services with the same advantages and perks of being in student council; maybe even more. They consisted nearly entirely of Seniors and Juniors, so Tsuna never really saw them. There were a number of separate groups and individual persons that were also notable, but the brunette didn't have the energy nor the want to summon their names, only remembering the scary and disturbing stories surrounding nearly all of them.

In any case, it meant that no one would be paying attention to him. Tsuna didn't like attention. He just liked to dabble in his various aesthetic hobbies, live a quiet, comfortable life, get a job he enjoyed, find someone he loves, and have a big family. The brunette wasn't the strongest, nor was he the brightest. In the beginning, his grades were were pathetically poor, but with great effort -and the sacrifice of the majority of his free time- he managed to bring them up to C+ to B- average. It was a huge accomplishment. Tsuna had also been bullied a lot all his life due to his clumsiness and being naturally slow. His fear of nearly everything didn't help much either.

To solve this, and to put his mother at rest, he learned hand-to-hand combat with Enma, a childhood friend, with his father's apprentice, Basil. They all grew to be about even, but Tsuna especially developed a cooler and more mature personality. He didn't like hurting people, so the brunette merely warned the bullies, and they left him alone. He sometimes wonders if a normal life was so easy. He merely had to take decent notes, not get into anyone's way, or stir up trouble. Unfortunately, God cursed him horrible luck.

Turns out, his long time friend, Sasagawa Kyoko, had noticed the growing in his personality when they moved to High School, and consulted her friend Hana Kurokawa. Kyoko had been a friend even when he was bullied and dumb. She was known as the Idol in middle school, but in High School they call her the Freshman Fairy. The redhead also ranks pretty high on the 'Girls I would want as my younger sister'. She's the nicest person Tsuna knows.

After Tsuna gained his calm and composed personality, he would listen empathetically, yet still objectively. He talked with her, gave her advice based on his beliefs, and usually helped her out a ton with class rep duties. He didn't mind; Tsuna would do anything for a friend. It was these conversations in which he learned the entire perspective and order of the school from the girls' standpoint, and it was basically politics in romance. Turns out, there was such a thing as a secret 'Student Body: Inner Workings and Thoughts' newspaper of sorts. It published polls and various articles. Tsuna had thought the entire Namimori Academy just had one and needed one newspaper. According to Hana, however, that was just teacher crap and announcements. The raven was one of the editors and poll collectors, and she was damn good at it.

Hana and Kyoko told him all the inside secrets, rumors, groups, and the remarkable people that somehow ended up in the small, peaceful town he called home. It was then, that the both of them got close to him, which was his biggest mistake. Boys should never get close to yaoi fans. Ever.

Kyoko had always known Tsuna was sweet and kind, just a bit misunderstood and unresolved. Still, the short brunette really opened up after he got the confidence, and she learned amazing things about him. She told Hana, and that's when she started hanging with them to see if she had a valid point. What she found astounded her, that such a brilliant uke had been in front of her the entire time; like a diamond in the rough. Apparently, guys aren't supposed to be able to enjoy cooking and baking, or sunsets, or painting beautiful things. Tsuna lived a calm, happy student life with his mother, what was strange about that, Tsuna would never know. Just sipping tea, and enjoying a book in the back yard, or sky viewing on clear nights was counted as girly. Honestly, Tsuna didn't know how to respond to that.

He had been into video games for most of his middle school career, but after learning martial arts, Tsuna just felt at peace. He enjoyed the calmness and beauty of the world more, and spent the remaining free time not studying around nature, with a good book, and maybe a drink or a delicious dessert he had made. Tsuna liked it, but didn't realize how abnormal that really was.

After the both of his female friends learned this, Hana used her strong connections with the 'real' newspaper, and added his name to a certain poll; Top 10 boys you'd want to be gay. All entries have a picture, so, although most freshman recognized him (albeit disbelievingly), the upperclassmen fawned over it. Kyoko had managed to capture a shot with her iPhone of Tsuna reading under a sakura tree with that composed and adorably sweet face that held only warm eyes and and slight smile as he scanned the pages. There were many good ones, which was helpful since the picture had to change monthly. Thankfully, only 30% of the freshman girls and just 45%of the entire female population subscribed to that package (they decided subscriptions would be a good idea after sales started dropping because none of the boys wanted to see that one).

Even though Yamamoto and Gokudera had unfortunately been added to that dreaded poll, it also meant the chances of him retaining his first place streak would grow smaller. That might, however, also mean that all their fan clubs may subscribe to that poll, meaning a lot more girls are going to be seeing his normal side. Tsuna, with his dislike toward attention, usually acted emotionless, and didn't answer or raise his hand unless called. Only his mother, Kyoko, and Hana knew him, as they were his closest people. No one knew his hobbies, what he liked and didn't, or anything, until he was entered into that poll. Sighing, Tsuna stopped stressing over the school-wide affairs that had been stuffed into his head and poisoned his mind and went back to eating.

"Tsuna!" shouted Kyoko, making him jump. Several nearby people stared at them in minor annoyance, but with a silent apology from Kyoko, they returned to their own lunches with no ill will. "S-sorry. What were you saying?" he asked. Hana sighed, shaking her head. Smiling fondly, Kyoko elaborated, "We were talking about the dance." The brunette nodded, all too familiar with her excitement when it came to the holidays, especially Valentines. Namimori Academy followed an American curriculum, starting in fall. They had more than enough time for celebrations. The holiday season, Winter, was always a crammed time in Namimori, even more than the fall. There were parties, gifts, specialties, etc., that had to be taken care of for 3 months, and at the risk of a snow storm.

"What about it?" he asked, mildly interested in whatever plan she had for the dance in 3 days. When it concerned special occasions, holidays usually got parties and a dance. Valentine's was no exception. The girls love to give chocolates and valentines to the one that they like, and the receiver gives back on White day. Of course, the popular ones like the Hot & Cold duo, the Arcobaleno, and the other extremely-popular 5% that the majority of the school simply obsess about are going to get a mountain, each.

Smiling, she answered, "Since the Celebration Preparation Committee largely consists of everyone from 'True Face' (the name of the newspaper), Hana and I have been chosen to pick out the dances." Grumbling, the dark haired girl sitting at the desk to Tsuna's right, added, "Something about the seniors making sure their successors were worthy, or some shit." The brunette chuckled at the light use of her wide range of colorful language. "We wanted to know if you thought our selection was appropriate, seeing as you like romantic novels," Kyoko pleaded, kindly smiling as Hana slid a piece of notebook paper onto his desk, near his bento. He blushed lightly, pausing for a second, before sighing. A gentle curve graced his lips. Really, Kyoko had a knack for always making him seem like such a romantic. Though it was true, it's not like he constantly seeked a mate. Tsuna knew if he walked down that road, he'd end up alone, depressed, and hurt.

He glanced at the paper as he dropped another piece of tamagoyaki into his mouth. Absently, he noticed that the spinach he had added today went well with the feta. At the top were about two dozen styles, which were obviously just brainstorming, since most of those made no sense. The ones that didn't have an X next to them were then listed neatly further down the page, containing 8 types. Looking them over, he imputed his findings, "I hardly think a shuffle would be very romantic, and I doubt many people in Japan know what a 'samba' even is." Kyoko sighed in depression, and Tsuna was quick to remedy it, "I do like your order, though. Having the close-quarters tango as the climax, and the samba as a dramatic finale was a good choice."

"Thanks, Tsuna. We'll take out the shuffle, but we need another exciting or quick-paced dance, to make things more exciting and thrilling for the couples," Hana said, crossing her arms. Tsuna nodded, thinking it over as he drank some Oolong tea he got from the vending machine. "A fun one would be a square dance, but that might get a little funky… the bolero is nice and romantic. It's more like a slow rumba than anything else, and shouldn't be too hard to learn." Kyoko nodded, smiling in gratitude, as she wrote it down on the piece of paper. "Do you anything quick, and still easy to learn?" Hana asked, standing up. "The Cha cha is fast and intimate, but I don't know how fast you could learn that."

Hana shrugged, but thanked him anyway. "Before I forget," Kyoko started, collecting her now empty bento, "We know that you wouldn't want to go to the dance without a partner, but we were wondering if you'd be willing to cater." Tsuna stared at her, stunned stiff, but only for a few moments. "Sure. I don't see what's wrong with that," he replied with a bright smile. Squealing, Kyoko snapped a shot, much Hana's joy. Stifling a chuckle, Tsuna shook his head. "I'm free to choose the menu, right?" he asked. Hana nodded, answering, "Yes, but no peanuts. It's also been asked that there is vegan, vegetarian, and glucose-free snacks, as well." Humming in confirmation, Tsuna also packed up his lunch, barely being able to finish it in time. Just as he placed it back into his bag, did the bell chime, and Kyoko and Hana returned to their seats.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

As usual, the Arcobaleno met up for lunch in the room right across from reception. The group was the most popular in the entire school, it's not surprising that they would get stalkers, thus the location was perfect. See, although the demon in the disciplinary committee also had a fan club, they were made of experienced women that knew that stalking the lurking predator was hopeless, and resorted to more efficient, cunning methods. Their fans, however, were plan insane stupid bimbos. Very loud ones. Hibari liked to nap during lunch, and gets annoyed very easily. A few, like the equally stupid Skull, the sympathetic Colonello, the kind Fon, and the bright, merciful leader Luche, hoped none of them died or were too horribly injured. The crueler bastards, like the heartless Verde, the greedy Viper, Lal Mirch the ruthless, and the sadistic Reborn, liked to watch or didn't even care.

Even now, high-pitched screams echoed in the hallway, but was hardly noticed with the intense discussion going on. "L-lal… why?" Colonello pleaded. He couldn't believe it, but the cold hard evidence was right in front of his face. "I-idiot! Stop staring!" the militaristic woman ordered. Her face was so flushed, her scar was barely visible. She couldn't believe that after hiding it for nearly 6 months, she was found out 3 days before Valentines! All of the Arcobaleno stared at it, while demanding an explanation, a reason, how the hell it even started.

"We aren't judging you… just please, tell us," coaxed Fon in a gentle tone. He was soon drowned out, with the Skull screaming, "Why couldn't I have realized earlier," and Verde's constant, monotonous mumbling of possible explanations in the background. Colonello started crying, and Mammon was getting pissy because he couldn't hear himself think, let alone count money. "Lal!" shouted Reborn after a good 5 minutes of getting no where. He didn't care what Lal Mirch was into, but the cacophony was worrying Luche. "All of you shut up and let her speak!" he commanded, before sitting back into his chair, his dangerous aura complimented by his onyx eyes scrutinizing each one of them, daring them to disobey, and the shadowing his fedora caused. "Yes, Lal Mirch," Luche started, "Why and when did you subscribe to the 'Gay Corner' in True Face?"

~~~ 10 minutes previously ~~~

They had all finally filed into the meeting place, as it usually took a long time for all 8 members to converge into the room. It was once a classroom, so it was wide enough, but the windows would become annoying, even though it was specially requested by Luche that the room contain windows facing the sunset. She loved watching the sky become a conglomerate of oranges, pinks, purples and blues.

They sat down with their respective lunches, as Luche started the meeting. "Alright, it has been requested that all of us show up at the Valentines Day Dance. Any complaints, and you'll be punished the special 'Celebrational Game'," she announced, smiling. Luche, like many people in Namimori, loved Holidays. That meant that her title as 'Merciful' was temporarily revoked, and she became scarier than perhaps even Reborn. All of them feared that 'game', as it was one of the ultimate punishments. No one wanted to be submitted to that torture. After several of them shuddered, confirming her threat had sunken in their skulls, she continued, "As you all know, it's in 3 days. You are required to wear a suit." Everyone but Lal and Reborn groaned, as Reborn loved the danger and professionalism they added, and Lal was relieved she wouldn't have to- "Oh, with the exception of Lal and I, who are going to be in dresses." Immediately, Lal deflated, a depressing air surrounding her.

"Anyway, you should all be prepared to dance anything, since I hear it could be anything from a waltz to the Cha cha," again a chorus of groans sounded. "My research is much more important than a silly party!" grumbled Verde, crossing his arms. No matter how many times they would do this, nor that he always ended up going, Verde would still argue. "I have a competition tomorrow, so I might not be able to make it by then," added Skull. "And I promised to go someplace with Lal!"

"Are these complaint I'm hearing?" she asked darkly. The three were quick to shake their heads. "Besides, the Holiday Specials polls this week had us for highest ranked people you'd want to have at the party, again. We can't disappoint the school!" Mammon looked up from his money counting, "Boss was pretty excited though, when he was reading it this morning." Skull stared at him, "That guy reads the newspaper meant for normal people?" That earned him a good smack. Colonello and Reborn laughed. He had that coming a mile away. "Oh, I almost forgot! We need to check the ranking for this week's Arcobaleno special. I think it's either 'The Arcobaleno most likely to get the most chocolate, or 'The most likely to run away early'," Luce said, searching for a copy around the room. Thankfully, she found one right by Lal's metalic lunch box. "Fon, hand my Lal's copy," the leader asked the quiet storm. He happily obliged.

Lal, finally snapping out her depressed thoughts, realized her issue was gone. She soon found it in the hands of Fon, about to pass it off to Luce. "W-wait! That's mine!" she shouted. "Yes, but I don't have one on me," the sky answered, adding to the senior's escalating dread. "Yours is thicker than mine…" commented Skull. "Lal, that was heavier than the one I got. Do you subscribe to anything?" Fon asked, as Skull had also reported his suspicions. Lal's face bloomed, cueing Colonello's devious smirk. Grabbin-(*Evil glare from Reborn*)asking to see it first, Colonello flipped through the colorful pages. "Let's see what Lal's been secretly reading behind our backs~! I bet it's the Fashion Update, or maybe even Celebrities' Scandal-" his laughing and mockery was suddenly halted, raising everyone's flags.

He stared, still, at the bright pink cover, with the words 'Gay Corner' written in fancy cursive, orange letters. The blonde's eyes glued to the various pictures of guys kissing and cute guys in general. One of which being the group photo of the Arcobaleno with Lal and Luce cut out (they were on the opposite ends). Shock deteriorated his rational thoughts, throwing his mind into chaos, Colonello dropped it on to the round table they sat at, letting them all easily see the cover of the most judged, secretive, and disturbing package in all of True Face. It was also only second to Secret Romance, outranking even Arcobaleno Weekly, in the number of polls (the Arcobaleno were so popular, that the club's accountant estimated they would be able to raise their already huge budget by 150,000 yen by the end of the year if they got their own package; it's where Luce was reading when she discovered the weekly special poll, and thus became tradition to read each week with the group). Note, this is out of the 108 possible packages published by the many divisions of the club.

For a minute, time seemed to stop, as all of them slowly registered what they were reading. Then they turned to Lal, questions on all their tongues, and bombarded her with their words.

~~~Present~~~

All 7 other sets of eyes were focused on the senior, who fidgeted with her hand, her face hot with all the blooded that flooded her cheeks. It was weird for Colonello, to see his trainer so vulnerable. She took a deep breath, and started at the origin point, the Arcobaleno on the edge of their seats.

_"It's an honor to meet you, Lal Mirch-dono," the shorter boy said, bowing deeply. Lal, although confused by the extra formality, grunted, nodding in return. This boy was the apprentice of the Chief of Staff, and she often helped out with that idiot. It was only proper to greet the newly enrolled apprentice. He was young, but she had started young as well. It was late August, school starting in only a week. Despite the warm weather, he wore a black sweatshirt and jeans, so she couldn't tell how strong he was._

_In a moment, she was inches from his face. With barely any hesitation, the boy ducked, but only to be kneed in the gut with the opposite leg. Coughing, he stood strong, taking a defensive pose. Lal nodded. He had good reaction time and reflexes, being able to strengthen his abdominal muscles in preparation of the kick so he wouldn't be too badly injured. He smiled, "I take it I passed?" Lal smirked, shaking her head. That bastard of a man had told him of her little 'evaluations'. She shrugged. "I hear you're specialty is close combat. What's your style?"_

_"I learned a combination of karate, boxing, and jujitsu, but I prefer more to use a dagger than hand-to-hand," he explained. Lal grunted again, storing the knowledge away. "Well, I hope you enjoy the place. We've got some crazy guys, so I hope you make good friends fast," she commented. The boy, whose name was Basil, chuckled, "I already have a friend going to this school." That was an interesting development. "Who?"_

_"Master's son, one of the two others I learned with: Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"That was the first time I had heard of him," Lal said, looking at her hands in deep thought. "What does he have to do with anything?" Mammon demanded. She glanced at the hooded junior, "He's the reason I first ever glanced at the Gay Corner."

_It was within the first two weeks of school, the first True Face of the year had just came out, Lal remembered clearly. She was packing up her bag to go home, when she heard the uttering of 'Tsunayoshi Sawada', the very name Basil had mentioned, from the two girls in front of her. Intrigued, she listened closer to see why they were talking about him, since he should've only been a freshman like Basil. "Don't you think the new addition is cute?" the dark brunette on the left said. She had long hair usually pulled back and wore thick glasses. The other on the right was a lighter brunette, with her shoulder length hair wavy and down. She, too, wore glasses. Lal had never noticed them or seen them before._

_"Yeah! It seems Kurokawa really caught a good one!" the right one exclaimed, scrutinizing the paper even more. "She has a good eye and a sense. I think we can leave the 'Corner' in her hands; I even made her an editor so she can gain experience," the left said proudly, smirking creepily. "It's only his first poll, but he placed 1st by a landslide. He really is a cute uke!" the lighter brunette squealed. Lal Mirch had to refrain from grimacing. The other nodded, and read the mandatory description caption for poll entries. As she did this, Lal peered at the page, and nearly had a heart attack at the poll name. Why the hell was the chief's son in a poll in the Gay Corner?!_

_"Um, Lal Mirch?"_

_"Hm, oh sorry. I was just sur- What?!" Lal screeched, as the two girls were now looking at her. Cursing, she grabbed her bag and was about to make a run for it, when the darker haired brunette latched her hand onto her wrist. Even with all Lal's muscle, she couldn't break free from her grasp. "You're interested in Tsunayoshi Sawada?" she asked bluntly. Gulping, Lal made a decision right then and there, and decided she did want to hear about this boy. Curiosity tortured her mind._

"I learned the circumstances of his appearance, that he was merely a friend of a freshman named 'Kurokawa'," Lal finished, her lips tightening immediately after. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, before Skull asked, "How'd she know the details of that guy and your name?" Reborn kicked him in the head. "Idiot. Who else is behinds the scenes of the newspaper? She's obviously part of the club. And everyone knows our names, lackey," the raven answered. "Oh…" Skull muttered, making Reborn just shake his head. "Actually," Lal started, "She's more than that."

"Her name is classified information, only going by Left. Left is the one that pulls the strings behind the entire Gay Corner division," this caused all of them to stare at her. "Not only that, she knows every student's name, face, and homeroom. Left's dangerous, alright. She takes most of the pictures all by herself. And apparently, the club is run by the High Committee, with the heads of the top 10 divisions surrounding the president. She's one of them." All of them were shocked at the information. They were getting so many inside secrets, it was like they had their own… spy…

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "What did you do, in return for the information?" he asked. He knew that someone who can orchestrate and stomach something like that even better than him was definitely the sneaky type. No way would someone like that freely give secrets, one that knew the value of good information. Lal gulped again, and the rest quickly got the same suspicions. "You said 'most'. That means others can submit some as well," Viper murmured. "Please tell, Lal," Luce 'asked'. Although a bit shaky, Lal resolved to stay strong.

"In return for learning about Sawada, Left's name, and how the club worked, I had to pledge that I'd help stop some other flamers from vandalizing their office. I settled it quickly, wearing a mask, of course," she answered. Verde narrowed his eyes. "You never once gave her our information or pictures?" he demanded. Lal stayed silent, staring at her hands. Reborn told her to answer the question. "...Once...as a Christmas present. She gave me some information as well, so we were even." Luce sighed, but wasn't angry. She even told Reborn to calm down. "Wait," began Skull, "Why couldn't she get the pictures herself?" he asked. They all looked at him; he asked a decent question for once. "Left said that she had barely gotten away undetected and unscathed… by our neighbor, and couldn't risk it…" At that moment, they all had an identical thought.

_Well, that explains the Dead Santa Incident._

Sighing, Reborn, stood up, walking back to the issue of True Face. He wondered if this Tsunayoshi Sawada was really worth it. "It was Top 10 Boys You'd Want to be Gay, right?" the raven clarified, perking the interest of the rest. After Lal gave a nod, Reborn flipped through the section, quickly locating it. True enough, the name Tsunayoshi Sawada was printed by number 1. They looked at the picture of him baking with an apron, and they had to admit, "He's cute."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Tsuna sighed, staring at the finally finished gymnasium. Hearts, streamers, banners, pictures; the decorators had gone all out. All the food he, along with the cooking club, had prepared was now placed on the long tables lining the walls, barely visible because of the dim, red lighting. There was a pink lemonade punch, as wells as raspberry hot cocoa in a heater. Heart shaped sugar cookies, a mouthwatering array of chocolate cakes, several other chocolate treats, as well as a chocolate fountain smothered the tables. For the glucose-free eaters, he tried several recipes, allowing for a full table of bars and cookies. The vegans also got a table (there wasn't any meat except for several courses served in the cafeteria, so vegetarians could freely choose from the normal tables), which Tsuna was very proud of himself for. No milk, eggs, or butter was used, so they were fruity delights with creative toppings and dried date crust pies.

It had taken all yesterday, and today, but the gym was finally ready for the dance. Glancing at the clock, he noticed there were only 20 minutes remaining, and went to inform the kitchen staff. "Tsuna!" called Kyoko, "Thank you again for all the help you've given!" A wide smile was plastered on her face, so Tsuna decided the immense lack of sleep was clearly worth it. "It's alright, but you shouldn't thank me yet; there's still the cleanup to worry about," he said, smiling. Kyoko chuckled, and let Tsuna get to the kitchen.

"Okay everyone! Guests are going to start arriving in about 20 minutes!" Tsuna shouted, gaining the 15 or so people in the cooking club's attention. "As you all know, we're offering a dinner service for couples. Start making the courses now. I'll be back to help after I report to, Left was it? See you soon!" he shouted. "Hold it right there, Tsunayoshi Sawada!" The escaping person in question froze, quickly finding and directing his eyes to the owner. Bianchi, the hostess. She was in the club, but Tsuna didn't want to risk serving possibly poisonous food to young love birds. "You've done more than enough. Go and relax!" she commanded. Even though he was her superior officer. Sighing, nodded weakly, and left.

This Left was Vice-President of the Celebration Preparations Committee, or CPC, while the President was a man named Byakuran. Tsuna didn't know if either of them were also connected to the newspaper club, but the brunette didn't really have time to think about it. Luckily, HQ was strategically chosen to be a staff room in between the cafeteria and gym, so it wasn't a long walk.

He knocked on the frame, as the door was open for rushed exits and entrances. Left hummed in confirmation, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she spoke on the phone. All he heard was something about neighborhood laws, City Hall, and the often mentioning of Pyrotechnics. She was obviously busy with something important, so Tsuna walked to the desk of the white-haired president. He had a sly smile, and it never left his face the entire time the brunette had known him. "Hello, Tsu-chan~! Here to report? Man, you're such a good worker. You should really join our club!" he chimed. Tsuna chuckled, kindly shaking his head. With the added stress of club activities, he wouldn't have any free time.

Byakuran pouted, but asked for the report. "The cooking club have begun preparing the meals and the gym is fully stocked with all the Valentine's treats. The music and the dances have all been picked out, so there's nothing to worry about in that department, either," he said. Byakuran nodded, marking it off his checklist. "Oh, Tsu-chan, you made marshmallow treats, too, right?" he asked, hopeful. Left shot a sharp look to Byakuran, but continued to argue harshly and vigorously with whoever was on the other line. Tsuna smiled, trying hard to ignore Left's use of vulgar words. "Of course," he replied, watching in amusement as Byakuran cheered, mentioning something about finishing the little things he still had to arrange and do to get to the dance even quicker.

The party and dance was sort of mushed together, and Byakuran had to finish recording all the expenses, plus there was the after-party cleanup and the remaining paperwork to record the damages(there were always damages) and a number of other things. Tsuna sympathized with him, but knew the best way to help was do his job. "I'll get back to work now," he said. "Tsu-chan! Don't do that! You've done way too much these past three days, so relax tonight!" the albino called. "Besides," Left added, hanging up the phone smugly, "Didn't Bianchi already tell you not to do that?" Tsuna always wondered about the girl's creepy smiles and strange way of knowing things.

Byakuran through him an orange key. "It's a master. I hear you like star gazing. You could also go to the infirmary to sleep." Tsuna was about to argue, when the gaze the two were giving him silenced his voice. Sighing, he simply thanked the president, and left. The night sky was sounding very attractive at the moment. Tsuna checked to make sure that everything was in order once again. He snatched his mug from the kitchen, filled it with espresso, and started up the stairs. Little did he know that the Arcobaleno, and most of the school in suit, were just arriving.

~~(^u^)~~

A limo, paid for by Viper, picked all 8 of them up. Surprisingly, there were no mishaps, and they were going to arrive early for once. Luche was in a loose, pure white, sleeveless dress. It went to her feet and was a V-neck. The signature marble necklace bestowed upon every Arcobaleno was around her neck, in the orange of the sky, amber. She had white sandals, with an inch high block heel. The only thing she brought with her was a thick white coat and a white bag with the same orange flower pattern as her tattoo. Reborn was dressed in a normal black suit with a yellow undershirt, with black sun patterns, and a black tie. He wore his golden sphene marble similar to Luce, not to mention his fedora with the yellow ribbon.

Fon went with his traditional Chinese New Year outfit, which was crimson with intricate golden patterns. It was high collared and long sleeved, with the sides slit, and cream pants. The (red) spessartite garnet marble also hung around his neck. Verde, with his love of white, had on a white suit. The undershirt was black, the vest hunter green, grey, and forest green pinstriped, with a brighter green tie to finish off the look. His amazonite marble was in place, as well (A/N emerald can't be cut cabochon, and Jade was too dull).

Viper had on a black blazer, an indigo shirt with the collar left up and a hollow black circles of varying sizes pattern. He wore normal black slacks and a white scarf left loose. He had his lapis lazuli marble around his neck like everyone else, and finished the look with an indigo mask. His usual triangle markings became black hearts. Skull was forced to take off his lip ring in case he had actually kiss someone, which was unlikely, but he should be prepared for anything. He went easy on the make-up, and only wore eggplant lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. He wore a leather jacket, a long sleeve purple white and purple striped V-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans. A black tie was hung loosely, and his charoite (honorable mentions: sugilite and amethyst)marble hang from a leather choker.

Colonello had black slacks, a white collar shirt, and an argyle blue cardigan, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His turquoise marble hung on a longer chain, but was around his neck. Lal Mirch wore a sleeveless royal blue dress that went mid-thigh. The top was a turtleneck and was made of a similar stretchy material, but still very tight. She had black ankle boots, buckled, with 2 inch block heels, her snowflake obsidian marble hanging around her neck as well.

They all sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the 10 minute drive to be over. Colonello couldn't stop staring at Lal's legs, much to her embarrassment. Skull had draped himself to widely over the seat, and caused Reborn to elbow him in the gut. He didn't want to ruin his face right before they got to the dance. Reborn could have dressed nicer, but it was only Valentines. Though if Luce heard him say that, he probably wouldn't be allowed espresso machine privileges for a week. Reborn was surprised Lal came in something so revealing, but her motto was 'If you got to do it, do it right'. The raven sighed, leaning back. They only wore the marble for formal events or parties. Normally, not at dances, but Luce said it would look more romantic. Reborn didn't put up much fuss. He wore his marble all the time. Hell, it felt wrong without it.

Finally, the limo stopped and the 8 Arcobaleno filed out, making sure to duck their heads. Skull was too stupid, however, and banged his forehead. The rest laughed, as Skull struggled to get up. As Fon gave him a hand, Reborn looked up at the school. No one but the CPC should be here, but he swore he saw that Tsunayoshi Sawada climbing up the stairs. According to his description, he seemed like someone Fon would enjoy spending time with. The next moment, the Arcobaleno were beside him, distracting him for only a second. When the raven looked back up, Tsunayoshi was gone. It wouldn't be surprising that he was helping out the CPC. The CPC is nearly entirely composed of newspaper club members. Tsunayoshi was friends with an editor, who was likely also in the CPC. Not to mention his description said he loved to cook and bake. At this thought, Reborn what his cooking tasted like.

Their sudden appearance shocked several meandering CPC members. They knew that the dance was in the gym, but there wouldn't be anyone. Reborn suggested they go to dinner, as the cafeteria was basically turned into a restaurant for a date by candlelight. Being the Arcobaleno, they didn't need a partner to enter. They scanned the small menu. It was simple, but good stuff. Simple sirloin steak, some salads, 3 different types of pastas, slices of pizza, and elaborate desserts. That was the only thing that surprised Reborn. Smirking, he ordered an espresso and a chocolate turtle cheesecake. His was the quickest fulfilled, arriving in less than five minutes. It looked like a little piece of heaven. The cheese tasted a little weird with his drink, but the raven deemed it excusable.

As he was also the first one to finish, he paid his fee and left. Students were finally starting to arrive, but Reborn didn't feel like dancing. He wandered through the halls mindlessly, gazing out at the darkened sky. It was 7:00 on February 14, cold and dark. At this, Reborn remembered Tsuna walking up. He decided to find the little freshman. Stealthily, he passed Hibari's door, as he was undoubtedly still in there. He had to watch his territory, but he still felt uncomfortable in crowds, so the raven assumed that he was taking another nap.

Although he roamed the freshmen and senior halls, he couldn't find him. And it was bugging him how the lights were still on...strange. He stopped in front of the only other stairway on the third floor; the one to the roof. Sighing, Reborn walked up. How did the kid even get up there? Did someone give him the key? Turning the handle at the top of the stairway, he found it really was open. Reborn didn't bother masking his presence or quiet the squeaking door. The small brunette turned to look at him. He really was cute. His eyes were warm and welcoming, not flinching at all at Reborn's sudden appearance, or the danger it oozed out. He was short, as the description said, his fluffy hair not even reaching his shoulder. Reborn did have very long legs, though. Tsunayoshi was relatively normal, with slightly lighter hair and eyes, but his smile shined. It reminded him of Luce's. He wore white slacks, a brown undershirt with an orange and white heart patterned vest. His tie was also orange. A teardrop shaped amber earring dangled from his left ear and a ring with a blue gem on his middle finger.

"Hello, you must be Reborn, of the Arcobaleno. I didn't know you would arrive so early. Has your party already eaten?" he asked, all the while smiling. This kid was staring him right in the eye. The raven nodded, commenting on the cheesecake he had ordered. "That was yours, right, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" he asked. Tsunayoshi nodded sheepishly, lips still curved. "So you were asked to cater by your Kurokawa friend, hm~," he evaluated to himself, smirking. A look of surprise flashed across his face. "My, is that one hell of a coincidence that you knew that, or do Arcobaleno have the power to stalk anyone they want legally?"

Reborn chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, walking closer. "A friend of mine knew of you, and is friends with Left… do you know her?" he asked, peering down at him. The brunette smiled fondly, stepping beside Reborn. He quirked an eyebrow. "She's vice-president of the CPC. Left's very passionate about whatever she does on her computer, and is very efficient. She seems nice, kind of, and is always smiling. The really weird thing is how her personality has a tendency to do a 180 when not talking to a close friend. It's...kind of scary," he said, sweat dropping. As Reborn stored the information, Tsuna looked at the stars. Namimori was a small town in the country, so there weren't many lights. The stars and the Milky Way was beautifully visible. "Why are you even up here?" he asked. "Stargazing, of course," he answered. Reborn sighed. He already knew that. "What I mean is why is the head caterer on the roof and not downstairs?" he questioned, watching as cars continued to drop off students. The line grew and grew. Reborn was glad they came early.

"Well, I was editor of dance and music selection, and I had to make all the snacks in less than two days with a dozen guys, as wells as the detailed desserts for the dinner, as you already have experienced," he explained, smiling wearily. "Really? All the more reason you should go down there and dance," the raven said, glancing at the other, watching him contemplate. "I'd probably just get light-headed and faint," Tsunayoshi reasoned, chuckling. Smirking, Reborn shot his hand into the other's pant pocket, smoothly taking the item that caught his eye; a key. Tsunayoshi immediately noticed, and turned to pout. "I'm only borrowing that from the president. Give it back!" he demanded, attempting to grab it. Reborn easily evaded it, but was surprised at his sensitivity. And the strike was bad either; fast and strong. Reborn was just faster and stronger. "I'll only give it back to you after we've danced," he declared, dangling the key in front of his face. Sighing, Tsunayoshi shrugged, "Why not?"

They made their way back down to the gym in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. The brunette wasn't too sure he should be so trusting of an Arcobaleno, but Reborn didn't seem like the plotting type. "Hey, did turn on the lights?" the brunette asked, as all the hallway lights on the third floor were on. "No," Reborn answered. So Tsunayoshi didn't know either.

The gym and cafeteria area was finally filling up with people, but it wasn't that tight yet. The cars outside were probably at a standstill. The gym was full enough, though, that the first dance was starting. "A waltz?" he asked. The brunette nodded., "I selected a piece so that it would be okay for partner switches, if any." Reborn nodded, glancing around. All the Arcobaleno were spread out. Viper was missing, but he always is. Chances are he's with or waiting for his other group, the two-timing bastard. Luche was calmly eating cookies and watching the dance floor, Colonello was chatting with a white-haired dude (cough*Ryohei*couch), and Lal was watching him. Fon had an egg-girl on his shoulder, and were sampling the vegan table. Skull was just stuffing his face with chocolate, and Verde was scrutinizing dancers' feet. Reborn had to be careful of Colonello or Skull, but no one else would really chastise him for dancing the Tsunayoshi Sawada that caused Lal's uncharacteristic interest in the Gay Corner.

Smirking, they started, Reborn assuming the male lead position. Reluctantly, Tsunayoshi took the female position. Looking into each other's eyes, they quickly got in sync with the music, and nearly as spontaneously, with each other. With the mental chanting of 1, 2, 3, they stared blankly into the other's eyes, as Reborn led, and Tsuna followed, holding him close. Their bodies swayed, and matched the music's pace perfectly. It wasn't long before they were in the center of the dance floor, and people started looking at them. True, most thought of the Gay Corner when they first looked, but everyone couldn't help but see the elegance. And for those short 5 minutes, Reborn was synced with Tsunayoshi, and understood him. His devotion to friends, and his love for peace. The brunette seemed like a genuine, resolved character. Reborn wondered how hard that was for him. Tsunayoshi was also able to see the raven's arrogance and pride, but also diligence and determination. True, he had some black streaks, but doesn't everyone?

"They make a good pair, don't they," Luce said to Lal, whose attention had already been drawn to the two. The height difference was nearly comical, but Reborn had the longest legs, so many people were dwarfed by him. Only Verde and Checkerface were taller, and said Teacher Advisor was preoccupied by the Chief of Vendice Security, so he wouldn't be looking over at Reborn for a while. "Yes, but I'm worried Reborn will taint his purity," she mumbled. "Maybe, but they've already begun to bond, so I doubt Reborn will do that consciously," Luce responded, smiling. "Man, that Left is devious. Everything has gone to plan so far. I wonder if the climax and finale go this well," Lal whispered, as the person in question was only two tables over (but Left had well developed ears for spying on people). The leader chuckled, "We did help in that plot. She said it herself; they couldn't have been done without us." Lal heaved a sigh, but wore a smile. They really were cute together. Then she directed her attention back to Colonello, and with a shove from Luce, she went to ask him for a dance.

"They really are dancing at exactly the time Left estimated," muttered Byakuran as he entered the gym. "That's the beauty of neuro-linguistic programming," replied the voice of the very girl he was looking for. "Very impressive. It's a pity you're a student in my year; you would've definitely been president any other," he commented, watching as Lal walked over to Colonello. "Maybe, but presidents need a face. For my purposes and interests, me looking normal and invisible is a good thing. Besides, don't you have plans for Shoichi?" she said, devouring the mini mountain of desserts she had piled on her plate, reminding Byakuran of the largest reason he was there. "Where are-" Left nodded to the table she standing in front of. She had foresaw that, and went around to all the tables before hand. "Isn't it funny how the greatest masterminds always love sweet things?" Left asked, receiving a deformed 'Yes, very,' as he filled his mouth with a gooey, warm marshmallow filled chocolate muffin. Swallowing, he continued, "Now that you bring him up, I want to see Sho-can~!" Left chuckled, responding, "If you want to see him, you should have had him as CPC vice-president." Byakuran pouted, "But he's already Vice-President of the newspaper club, and that's like a full time job!" The girl nodded, eating off more from her plate. "Oh, he should be in the junior floor boys bathroom in about a minute or two," she added, much to the president's joy. "Right, everything else is going to plan, right?" Nodding again, she dutifully reported, "After 6 months of planning, my final year goals have been met. All the people on my checklist will have been brought together the the end of the night, and in an advantageous situation. My arrows have all hit their targets, and there should couples getting together around the clock. Reborn and Tsuna are the big finish, and the Valentine's party is good to finish memorably." Byakuran smiled, and started chuckling, with Left soon following. It's so exciting when a plan comes together. To the people surrounding them, however, it sounded very, _very_ creepy. "Still, I have to check on each one and confirm that the plan goes smoothly. Today is the fruit of my four years here, the end of my matchmaking. I can only hope Kurokawa becomes just as developed," she said, sighing happily. "What about you?" Byakuran asked. The thrill of a plan was intoxicating, but how did Left directly benefit from any of this?

"I already paired all the hot guys with all the cute guys. And according to the Left Way, which I and the Council of Love wrote and signed on, I cannot un-match a couple, nor get in between them," she explained. Byakuran shook his head, "What is up with that weird code?" Left smirked, "If the straight, supposedly 'Right' way has rights, then shouldn't the Left way as well?" Byakuran hummed, putting a sugar cookie in his mouth. He wished her luck and headed to the junior floor. Not before asking her to turn on the lights when he gets there, though. 'The Left Way,' he thought, 'Must be where she got her name.'

It was around that time when Reborn and Colonello switched, thanks to the blonde's mischievous side. Imagine his surprise when he was dancing with a boy, and handed his girlfr-erm, female friend, off to the evilest person he knew. They danced for less than a minute, but Colonello couldn't help but respect the boy's footwork. It switched again, but another couple got tangled in the mess. Colonello ended up Yamamoto, which was just awkward and confusing, since they were both the leading type. Tsuna got Lal, who happily led the dance, and Reborn got the silver puppy, to his disappointment. It soon switched again, with Tsuna getting Yamamoto, who was quite sheepish and gentle, Colonello being led by Reborn (much to his horror), and Lal shutting up Gokudera, and letting her lead again. After that, Tsuna had to leave to check on the kitchen crew, with a gut full of giggles. Colonello happily paired up with Lal again and Reborn sulked away somewhere. Yamamoto and Gokudera also disappeared.

Tsunayoshi wasn't surprised that the cafeteria was crammed to the breaking point. Sighing, he entered the kitchen, finding the poor students were way too stressed. Ignoring their protests, he grabbed an apron and went to work, taking full control. He made entire courses while reorganizing what and how they were doing things at the same time. The dozen students were able to grow more confident as they followed his instructions, and served more and more satisfied couples. He lost track of time quickly, and the next time he looked at the clock, he realized he had been in the kitchen for 3 hours. He had stopped cooking half an hour ago, but still managed to keep the chiefs in training on the rails and cook at restaurant rate. He announced he was going to take a nap, replied by a short 'Thanks'. A smile was on his face as he left.

He was just about to head to the nurse's when he heard the music that was chosen for the tango. Out of pure curiosity, he looked inside. As expected, only around 2 dozen were on the dance floor, since not many had the skill and patience it took for the dance. "Well, look who decided to show his face," spoke Reborn, leaning against the doorway that Tsunayoshi's head stuck out of. Blushing, he was about to walk away, but exactly what he didn't want to happen, happened. Reborn dragged him by the tie further into the gym. As they got into position, waiting for a good moment in the music to start, Reborn noticed the other's hesitance. "You don't want to dance with me?" he asked innocently. Tsunayoshi glared. "It's the tango, a.k.a., the most intimate and romantic dance on the selection." The raven chuckled, "You're point?" Sighing, he shook his head, knowing it was futile at this point. Suddenly, sensing an opportunity to start, Reborn pulled him into position. Blushing at the close contact, the brunette took a deep breath and prepared himself. Their footwork and the pauses in time had to be exact. Unfortunately, the dance required basically mind screwing Reborn, with Tsunayoshi having to pretty much drape himself over the raven. Still, the rhythm calmed both of them down so they could concentrate. Tsunayoshi's face was stuck with the cool, loose expression he normally wore, while reborn's was stiffer, but not scrunched in concentration. Merely tight, professional even. Possibly to hide the fact the Reborn was really enjoying it. Near the end, many people were once again staring at them in a trance, watching as they loosened up, showing the thrill on their faces. Reborn had a smirk, and Tsunayoshi's lips curved. Finally, it ended, with Reborn dipping the brunette low. Their faces were only centimeters apart...but no. Reborn had just met the kid. He couldn't do that. Helping him up, he thanked him. "That was truly impressive Tsunayoshi," the raven said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Tsuna. My friends call me Tsuna," he said, holding out his hand. Mildly surprised, Reborn shook it, watching as Tsuna walked out, something about taking a nap… Still, the raven couldn't deny how much he liked it.

Sighing, Tsuna walked fast to the infirmary. His face was getting hotter by the second, and his heart wouldn't stop beating. He paused near a storage closet to catch his breath. "T-takashi!" Tsuna perked up at the noise, momentarily forgetting his own mission. The closet was cracked open, and the lights were off, but he swore he heard sounds...panting, like he was, but also moans and… water. There was this squishing noise, and that was all he could think of… unless. Tsuna face-palmed. It was so obvious, how could he have not realized sooner? But that voice… it was Gokudera's. Just then, Left's distinct voice echoed in his mind, 'If you see a couple kissing, take a picture for the Kiss Case in the lobby that will be posted after Valentine's'. Praying those two will forgive him, he fished his phone out, turned off the flash, and kneeled down by the crack. In seconds, he snapped the picture and was then around the corner. He heard the moans stop. "D-did you hear that?" Gokudera whispered, Tsuna barely able to hear it. "I must not be doing a good job, seeing as you're still being distracted so easily," Yamamoto replied, before they restarted with a new vigor. Trying desperately tried to block out the growing noises, Tsuna continued to walk to the nurse's office. Unfortunately, as if he was stumbling along blindly in a mine-field, he found more than a dozen scenes. The brunette didn't dare look at his phone's gallery, and avoided the bathrooms, girls' and boys', like the plague. Passing the junior one, however, he swore he heard the president's voice. For his own sanity and safety, he decided that he was imagining things, and increased his pace.

Thanking God that the nurse's room was still locked, he entered. Closing it, he walked to the nearest bed and collapsed. He didn't even realize how much he had done or how it had affected his body, with the lack of sleep, cooking, and dancing. When he stopped moving, he could feel his entire body ache. In no time, he was asleep. It was dreamless, and when Reborn woke him up, it felt like no time had passed at.

-2 hours after Tsuna fell asleep-

"Hey, Reborn," called a girl. He glanced at her. She black leggings and a loose, silky collared indigo shirt with white patterns. It was simple, made for comfort and the possibility of dancing. The girl was almost as tall him, and yet she only wore tap shoes. They had a centimeter, max, of heel. Her dark hair was in a bun held by a silver clip. At first, he thought it was just a girl trying to deliver a valentines of some sort, but he saw no such desire in the dark eyes behind black wire frames. Hell, no normal person should been able to locate him, leaning on the wall by the water fountains. Her smile meant no good, as he had seen it multiple times on Byakuran, Verde, Luce, and himself. "So, you're Left?" he said, sounding more like a statement than a question. Her smile widened and glanced at the folded paper in her hand. "Tsuna is in the infirmary sleeping. The big finale is coming up and I want him to see it," she explained. "What's on the paper?" he asked. Her face remained the same, answering unblinkingly, "It's the party plan."

Satisfied for the time being, Reborn pushed himself off the wall and headed to the lobby, wear the infirmary was at. Left disappeared into the now thick mass of bodies in the gym, and wouldn't appear to either of them until the next morning. The raven blatantly ignored the still going groans and screams of pleasure. Really, no shame. Left probably already has their pictures, and, most likely, set them all up. That 'party plan' must be where her top priority couples are at each stage. Reborn was okay with letting her lead this one. The story would probably end in him kissing Tsuna, and he was totally cool with that.

The door was open but the lights were off. Tsuna was in the first bed, so the hallway lights provided enough to see him. "Oi, Tsuna," he called. Annoyed he didn't wake up, granted Tsuna did say he had done a lot the past 3 days. He wasn't that surprised when he got the urge to kiss him, though, as slept innocently. His face at peace and dimly lit. But a grand finale was a better place to kiss rather than a dark room with no one else, with the other on a bed, unconscious. Sighing, the raven went with the most effective method he knew; kicking the person out of bed. With a small eep and a mess of blankets, Tsuna was awake. He was still dazed, rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he stood up, straightening his shirt, and grabbed his tie. Doing a quick, but neat knot, he then shrugged on his vest, not bothering to button it. As soon as he was presentable, Reborn dragged him, once again, by the collar to the gym. After a few words, he let go, allowing Tsuna to walk by himself.

Everyone was packed into the large space, but a square of dance floor cleared for the final dance 5 minutes before Midnight. Whoever knew the samba went into the center with their partners, and Reborn and Tsuna was no exception.

"Wait, I'm still tired," he complained, stopping to yawn. Thinking about it, Reborn smiled. Tsuna, with his intuition, knew something bad was going to happen. Like lightning. Reborn's lips were suddenly pressed against his cheek. "If you do good, I'll give you an even better reward~," he offered into his ear, making Tsuna blush, hot breath ghosting his cheek. He wondered how Reborn could do that so easily to him. He didn't like it, but he didn't hate him. Reborn smirked, "You awake now?" he asked. Pouting, Tsuna followed him to the remaining open space.

As soon as the music started, the two began, stepping in tune with the quick pace of the song, completely trusting each other. The samba required many spins and twirls. The bodies were usually loose; not a very intimate song. But it needed partnership. There were the steps of the samba, but what made it interesting were the flares the dancers put in. It was a lot of improvisation on their part, but they followed when the other did something, and it usually turned out good. All the Arcobaleno were watching, captivated by their fluid motions. Reborn didn't mind. Colonello already knew, and he could easily shut Skull up. Quickly the minutes passed and the song ended, leaving the both of them out of breath. They smiled at each, amazed they were both able to do that.

"Alright then! A hand to our dancers!" shouted Byakuran, standing on an emptied table. A loud roar erupted and Tsuna didn't know he did the right thing, but one look at Reborn had him thinking otherwise. "Now, please step outside or near a window, as our Grand Finale will light the sky at the strike of midnight!" Tsuna and the Arcobaleno weaved through the rushing people easily, getting out first, with the exception of Byakuran. "Okay!" he said after a minute, when at least half the gym had pooled out, "It's time for the count down!"

"10!"

Reborn Looked over to Tsuna.

"9!"

He was staring at the sky in excitement.

"8!"

He looked so cute.

"7!"

How strange that they grew so close within 5 hours and a few dances.

"6!"

That Left really was clever.

"5!"

That's when he remembered this was what she was talking about.

"4!"

When he kisses him.

"3!"

He hasn't kissed or made love to anyone and it was Valentines day.

"2!"

There was a cute guy beside him, so why not?

"1!"

Grabbing his shoulders, he ignored his surprise and crashed their lips together. The cries of several dozen fireworks surrounded them, as the crowd was silent. Reborn didn't let go, and Tsuna wasn't putting up much of a fight, as pink hearts and red targets lighted the sky.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I wanted to add some OMAKEs, and I had some great ideas, so the next time I have time, I think I'll add an extra chapter of just the Omakes, cause there was at least half a dozen possibilities. Also, the reason Left wore indigo was because not only is my attribute mist, it also signifies the invisible quality of the mastermind and yaoi fans. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and read the other 6 oneshots.**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
